Dark Stranger
by Clutzy-Uke
Summary: After horrific things happen to the Joker will he find happiness with a bat obsessed hotty? Goodness I'm terrible at summary...Just have to read it :  Will turn into M rating be warned


Dark Stranger

*Dude I can't wait! We are finally going to the beach! I am so happy, I've never been before.*

"Hey dad are we getting close?" I was practically bouncing in my seat. Yeah I know it sounds immature for an eighteen year old to do but who gives a flying fuck. I was excited and everyone else could suck my dick for all I cared.

"Jake that's the 5th time you've asked in the last 20 minutes. We will be there in about half an hour, ok?" He always sounded so bored on car trips. I hated being called Jake and he knew it…Why couldn't he just be cool like my mom and call me Joker? That's what everyone else called me…

"Ok, just speed or something! This is taking way too long!"

"Hey, no shouting at your father. Just calm down we will be there soon." My mom said sweetly with a small, kind smile on her lips. I smiled back at her, I'm not really sure what I'd do without her. I mean yeah, me and dad get along but we argue a lot. If it weren't for her the house would've burned down like 4 times by now.

"Ok, sorry mo-…." That's all I got out. The brakes were screeching like nails on a chalk board, mom was screaming and then the sickening sound of crunching metal mixed with shattering glass. Then the worst sound of all. Silence. It was so dark, I felt like I was floating and then…nothing.

Beep…..…Beep…..…Beep…..…Beep…..….Beep…..

*Shit…what happened? Why am I numb? And why the hell is it so fucking bright?*

I just barely opened my eyes and was blinded by all the white. Finally when my eyes adjusted to the brightness I saw all the tubes gleaming in the lights, I saw the monitors, and I realized I couldn't move my mouth. That's when I flipped a bitch. I tried to rip at whatever was confining my mouth when I figured out that both arms were immobilized. I was numb all over and I couldn't move. When the monitor started to race and the beeping increase a nurse rushed into the room.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" She squeaked with a mixture of sadness, pity, and surprise in her voice. I only nodded because that's all I really could do. " Well the morphine should ware off in a couple hours and you'll be able to move your arms but you can't walk right now and you won't be able to open your mouth for a while, at least until the stitches heal." She said this so cooly you'd think that this kind of news was a daily occurrence in my life. "I'm gonna go ahead and send the doctor." With this she left the room without so much as a parting glance. Gah some people are so cold.

*Obviously I am in a hospital. What the hell happened though? Where are my parents?* My thoughts were interrupted by a rather hot doctor. *Hmmm maybe this won't be so bad after all.* I really wish I could've moved my mouth because I would've been grinning from ear to ear and prolly said something retarded like usual. "Well Jake….we need to have a talk," he pulled up chair next to my bed and my eyes followed him observing every movement he made, "Three days ago you and your family were in a horrific crash. You've been in a medically induced coma and have had surgery on your legs and roughly 80 stitches in your face….your father was killed on impact," He paused for a moment only to notice I was crying. He continued in a hushed tone, "your mother is still alive but we aren't sure how much longer that will last. I'm guessing you're wondering why you can't move your mouth," he chanced a short glance at my torn figure and the continued slowly, watching me as he did, "during the crash you somehow managed to go through the windshield from the back of the car. When you went through it you hit the glass just right and it sliced through sides of your mouth. You now have what most call the Chelsea Grin. It'll be about a week before we can take that mask off and close to a month before the stitches are ready to come out. You have been heavily medicated because of the severity of the incident and will most likely continue to be that way. In about an hour or two most of the morphine in your system should ware off and you will be able to move and if you would like I can have a nurse wheel you to your mothers room to say hello." I slowly nodded my head as well as I could and he nodded back. With a sad look upon his face he told me he would be in an hour or two to check in and with that he left. I just laid there, silent tears running down my face. *What will I do without them? They are all I have…* At these thoughts I only cried more until I succumbed to the drugs and fell into a restless sleep.

I had already awoken by the time the nurse and doctor had come back. Thankfully I was able to move a little bit. They handed me a pad of paper with a pen and told me that's the way I'd have to communicate until the mask was off. *Dammit this is gonna suck ass.* During this 'conversation' all I did was just stare blankly at them, at least until they mentioned seeing my mom. I frantically shook my head just to discover that it hurt really bad to move at all. It wasn't unbearable or sharp, more like that sore feeling ya know? I was carefully put into a wheelchair and wheeled to her room in the ICU. On the way the doctor explained my injuries. Apparently for going through the wind shield I was in great shape. I only had cuts and bruises mostly but I had broken my legs and surgery was a must but it wasn't to terribly bad. The worst was my face. I was gonna be stuck with scars for the rest of my life, my girlfriend Harley will most likely dump me. She is such a materialistic bitch, if it weren't for trying to make everyone think I'm straight I'd dump her ass. The one problem is she is absolutely in love me but she won't date people considered 'ugly'. Soooo there goes my cover, right out the fucking window! Kinda ironic ya know? My nicknames the Joker and jokers always smile, it's sick and twisted irony, but still irony. We finally made it to her room and the doctor asked if I was sure I wanted to see her and I wrote on my tablet 'Fuck yes I do. She's my mom now get outta the way,' the nurse read it and chuckled a bit but the doctor seemed a bit shocked but moved out of the way. She slowly wheeled me past the curtain and I laid eyes upon what was supposedly my mother. Wires, tubes, and machines completely surrounded her. It didn't look like my mom anymore…she was swollen and bloody and bruised. According to the doctor the only thing keeping her alive was life support. Within in the next couple days I had to make the worst decision of my life, whether or not to keep her on the support. What kind of decision is that for a kid to make? She hadn't been conscious until about five minutes before I got to her room. I was wheeled to her bedside and just looked at her for a minute with tears in my eyes. 'Is this really her?' The nurse read the tablet and slowly and sadly shook her head yes. I completely lost it when she did this. I started crying so hard, which is a lot harder when your mouth is completely shut. My mom moved her head slightly to look over at me, you could tell it hurt her though. "Hey sweetie how are you doing?" She whispered raspily as she took my hand. Even when she was dying she only cared about others.

'I'm ok, just worried about you mom.'

"Don't be worried about me, only worry about yourself. I'm a lost cause right now hun."

'No! Don't say that. They'll figure some way to fix you, I know they will.' I felt like a small child with false hope and belief. I knew all too well they couldn't do anything.

"Honey, you and I both know they can't. And I know it's up to you if they pull the plug or not. If I slip into another coma I want you to give them the go ahead. It would only be a burden on you to keep me around. If it weren't for these machines I'd be gone. I know you can take care of yourself. Promise me, ok?" She said with a sad simple smile that said it all. Who would have thought I'd have to make this type of decision.

'I love you mom.'

"I love you too, Jake…I mean Joker." She chuckled at the end knowing my preference for my nickname. I was wheeled out of the room still bawling like a baby. When I made it back to my room they gave me another shit load of drugs that kept me out till the morning.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the nurse pulling back the lavender curtain. She explained how I would receive my food and water through tubes until I could use my mouth again. I couldn't taste any food for about month and a half. This just keeps getting worse… 'When do you think I'll be able to talk again?'

"Well it will mo-" She was cut off by the sound of her pager. She casually looked at it and I saw her eyes go wide as she read it. She looked at me with a terrified expression and ran out of the room. After what seemed like ages the doctor came into the room and sat down. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I know that whenever this guy sits down some shit happened. He looked at me like he had the worse job in the world, by my standards he did. He explained the nurses' quick exit, and I really didn't want to know, I never wanted to hear him utter these words. My mom was gone…she started to bleed internally and they couldn't do a thing to stop it…Fuck it all to hell. I thought these people got paid to save others not fucking let them die. Fucking bastards. I was so pissed there was absolutely no words to describe it. If I could've moved at all the hospital would be reduced to rubble. I had no one…I was alone now. My mom and dad were the only ones left but they were gone now….my life now nothing more than just a meaningless void…fuck it all.

-Time skip 2 months-

It feels amazing to finally leave this hell hole, all I gotta do is sign this stupid release form and I am home free. Thankfully my parents had made a will so I wouldn't have to deal with all the legal shit of getting my own house back. While I as in the hospital I had my friend scarecrow watching the house just make sure everything was going ok also I needed someone to watch my boxer, Nitrox. Nitrox was extremely picky on whom he likes and it seemed Scarecrow was the only friend I had that he approved of when I wasn't around. Scarecrow was supposed to pick me up today and he hadn't seen my face unwrapped so it was gonna be funny to watch his reaction to my new scars, also Harley was gonna be coming with him and I didn't want to know what her reaction would be. I really hope they brought me some more clothes cuz I wanted my sweats right now, hospital clothing isn't the greatest in the world. I pulled out my phone and text him to make sure he would bring them.

_To: Scarecrow (10:55 a.m.)_

_Hey man if you're still at the house can you grab my purple sweats and my grey sweatshirt?_

Now let's see how long it will take him to reply. He was honestly the slowest texter on the damn planet. I think he is just challenged but that is just a guess. After about two minutes my phone rang. Hmm a lot faster than usual.

_From: Scarecrow (10:57 a.m.)_

_Yeah man which pair? You got like 20 fuckin pairs of purple sweats.'-.-_

_To: Scarecrow (10:57 a.m.)_

_Any pair dumbass haha you know I aint picky._

_From: Scarecrow (11:00 a.m.)_

_Yeah whatever dude you're one of the pickiest dipshits I know lol I just gotta pick up Harley and I'll be there ok?_

_To: Scarecrow (11:02 a.m.)_

_I am not that picky haha thanks man see ya in a few._

Me and had been friends since we were literally in diapers. He was like a brother to me and he was also the only person that knew I was gay. He was totally cool with it too, it probably helped since he was bi but either way I was glad he was around. Another plus is that he was hot. Like drop dead gorgeous, he was part of the reason I found out I was gay. He was the first person I had kissed and made out with. I was fourteen and he was fifteen, I will honestly never forget that day.

_Flash Back_

We had just got home from our first high school football game and he was staying the night at my house. I already knew Scarecrow was bi. The whole damn school knew. He and his boyfriend had broken up about a week ago and he was still pretty torn up about it, I was really hoping that hanging out would cheer him up but I had no clue what he had in mind to cheer him up. We were sitting on my bed watching our favorite horror movie, Amityville Horror, just munching on popcorn when he decided to swoop his arm around me. At this point in time there was a considerably big difference in our physical appearance. He was already pushing six foot, while I only reached to five foot five, he also had a fairly muscular form for only being fifteen but I was still lanky and thin. He lifted me onto his lap and turned my face so I had to look at him. Even while sitting on his lap I still looked tiny compared to him. He pressed his forehead onto mine and just looked into my eyes for what seemed like eternity. It felt as if he was studying my soul. His breathing kind of started to pick up which confused me to no end. Ya see I had never done anything like this, so I just sat there and stared right back at him and I started to feel really funny, not a bad funny but a good funny. He slowly leaned into me and placed his warm, moist lips on top of mine. I gasped a little from the shock but I definitely enjoyed it. He took no time in taking advantage of my parted lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and felt his way around. This was single strangest but satisfying sensation I had ever felt. I sat there for a moment doing nothing but soon started to mimic his actions, pretty soon I started to shake and my 'little buddy' in my pants started to get a excited. It didn't take long till things got really heated and our hands were roaming all over each other's bodies and I was shirtless. We eventually separated and we just looked at each other. He gently pushed me down against the bed and stood over me on all fours, he slowly dipped his head down so his mouth was next to my ear, "Do you wanna go any further or do you wanna keep doing what we are doing?" A shiver had gone up and down my spine as I thought this over. I knew that I wanted to go farther but I wasn't about to get dominated by anyone. I already knew he felt the same way, if we fucked I was gonna be on top but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"The only way I am gonna go any further is if I am on top. I'm not getting dominated by anyone." I said this so matter of factly that you would think I was a fucking expert at what I was thinking about doing.

His face dropped slightly but he didn't look mad, which was an extremely good thing because if Scarecrow was mad it was some scary shit. "Ok I understand. Wanna just watch the rest of the movie? If I keep doing this I'm gonna end up raping you or something." He chuckled at the end and I nodded, smiling and still breathing hard.

_End Flashback_

So much had changed since then but yet it hadn't. It had been four years and we grew closer but it was just like old times. Our physique had obviously changed. I was now six foot five with rather large muscles. My hair had grown out to about shoulder length and it was black with green highlights now.

I stood at the sliding glass doors of the hospital smiling thinking of how close me and him have gotten since. We wouldn't date because we were both semes but damn he is hot. He is nineteen now stands at six foot six, really muscular and has pitch black hair that looked like an emo hair do. One of the hottest things about him though is the scar he had running from his left temple to right below his lip on the right side. This is one of the reasons he became known as Scarecrow, mainly because of the way it was stitched, he also had smaller scars on his face. The name originally started to make fun of him but eventually he decided he liked the ring to it so he kept it. I had been standing there for close to ten minutes when he pulled up in his black viper, he put it in park and jumped out, he was about to tackle me but then he saw the scars…I half expected him to get back into the car, but he didn't, he slowly walked up to me and hugged me. "You still look sexy as hell." He whispered into my ear, he let go after a moment and just smiled at me. I smiled back and laughed.

"Thanks, same to you." I kept smiling at him but I paled and the smile fell from my face as soon as Harley stepped out of the car. This was the moment of truth. Would I still have a cover up or not? She came up to me and just stared for probably a good five minutes and then slowly brought her hand up to the scar on the right side. She traced it and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you babe!" That's all she kept wailing over and over. Gah I almost forgot how much she pissed me off…Honestly this gets annoying. Every time she came to see me she cried and cried, I had accepted what happened, so I really don't see why she couldn't. Pretty soon I just walked around her and got into the front seat of the car. Scarecrow had gotten in long before I had and was just patiently waiting. She told us she had to go to the restroom and would be back in about five minutes which gave me and him time to catch up.

"Dude I really don't see why you deal with her. She obviously makes you mad." He was facing me just leaned against the window.

"I need a cover up. I don't like her and she does piss me off but I need her for cover."

"No one is gonna give a shit if you're gay. We have quite a few gay kids at school. And what are you gonna do when she wants sex?" He sounded like Dr. Phil…I fucking hate Dr. Phil.

"I already deal with that. I can't count how many times she has tried to get me to fuck her. All I tell her is that I'm not ready which makes her go on the whole you don't love me speech. Which I normally ignore, then when she notices I'm not listening she says I'm just like every other guy. She pulls that again I'm saying fuck it and dumping her." I had my head in my hands just dreading this entire conversation. Why did he always have to bring it up?

"I just think you should come out already and find yourself a nice, hot boyfriend who will like you for you." He said this batting his eyes and laughing by the end of it. I couldn't help but laugh. He always had a way to make laugh.

"Gah that's the single corniest thing I've ever seen you do. Make my life a fuckin Hallmark movie," I was laughing so hard I hadn't even noticed Harley get in the back seat, "Oh, hey Harley."

"Are we going back to your place?" I couldn't stand her voice, it always reminded me of Snow White, it was just way too sweet. I mean don't get me wrong she was gorgeous; seriously every guy in the school wanted her. She was about five foot four with blonde hair down to her shoulders that she always kept in pigtails, 34 D boobs and the body of a dancer. I may be gay but I know a hot woman when I see one, she was just too fucking annoying though. I remember how pissed she got when I died my hair green too. All I heard that entire week was how 'bad' it looked. All of my friends loved it, which could be due to the fact that I hung out with goths but whatever, I liked it and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah, where else would we go?" I always felt like an ass when I talked to her but I got over it. After I spoke the thirty minute car ride was completely silent which I utterly enjoyed. When we pulled in I all but jumped out of the car and bolted to the door. I was so excited to be home there were no words. I pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked the door as soon as it even cracked open Nitrox lunged at me, effectively knocking me to the ground. "Hey boy I missed you too!" I laughed out. I know most people wouldn't be able to walk into the house where they had spent so much time with their parents without breaking down but I had accepted their deaths. Yes, I was very upset by the fact that they had died but my two months in the hospital gave me a lot of time to think. I felt pretty depressed actually but being with Scarecrow and Nitrox alleviated it a little bit. After my two companions waltzed into the house Scarecrow plopped down onto the couch and Harley followed me to my room. I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while until my view was obstructed by my blonde haired girlfriend. She was straddling my waist as she traced little circles on my chest with her index finger.

"I missed you so much Joker." She whispered and leaned down to kiss me. I just kind of sat there like usual and let her do her thing.

"I missed you too Harley." You could probably hear the irritation in my voice but whatever. This is when she started to slither her hands under my shirt but I stopped her. "We aren't having sex so just stop now." This seemed to startle her, probably because of the tone I used.

"Why won't you have sex with me? What the hell is your problem? Am I too ugly for you? Too fat? There are so many guys that would do me but you won't!" She blubbered out as tears started down her face.

"I just don't want to ok? What's so hard for you to understand?" I practically yelled at her.

"Are you scared or something? I've been waiting so long to have sex with you and you always say no. Am I really that bad or something? Am I too embarrassing or too annoying now? Hmmm?" She was full on crying and yelling now. You could actually see the hurt in her eyes. Ya see when me and her first started dating I was bi. So yes, we made out and all that jazz but after a while I realized I didn't like girls at all. If you didn't get a boner from Miss Harley then you'd have to be gay.

"Harley there is something you need to know ok?" I looked at her sullenly and she just stared. "No getting mad or yelling ok?" She just nodded. "I…I'm gay…When we first got together I was bi. But I honestly don't like girls at all now. I stayed with you because I needed the cover. I feel terrible for using you but I kinda had to. If you hate me now I'll understand but please let's try and stay friends. You've been a pretty good piece of my life for a while now and I need people right now." I felt like I was begging at the end but it was true, I really did need her right now and I hoped she could see past other things to see at least that. I looked back at her and wished I hadn't. She looked so torn up and knowing I did that to her made me feel like a total dick.

"W-why would y-you d-do this to me?" She sniffled out. "I t-th-thought I could tr-trust you. I'll always be there for you but h-how could you?" She turned from me when she finished and ran down the hall and out of the house crying. I just stood there looking at the floor and jumped at least three feet when I heard Scarecrows voice.

"I'm guessing you told her?" He already knew…

"Yeah...seeing her at school tomorrow is gonna be hell."

"It's alright man I'll be there." He slung an arm around my shoulder and we stood there for a while before we decided it was time for bed, it had been a long day and we had school in the morning. He told me good night and went to his room for the night and left me alone with my thoughts.

_Next Morning_

Gah I didn't sleep at all, I sat in my bed all night with Nitrox and just dreaded the coming morning. At 5:30 I decided I should probably get a shower so we could leave at 7. I was in the shower till around 6:45 and Scarecrow still wasn't up, gah he could be such a fucking lazy ass. "Scarecrow! Get the fuck up or we might be late!" I yelled through the door as I pounded it. I didn't hear a response so it was time I just walk in. I opened the door quietly and jumped on his bed, "Hey you lazy ass mother fucker get up!" As I said this I repeatedly hit his chest.

"I…I'm...up….get….da ell up of-f a me….." He mumbled out as he sat up and tried pushing me off, he failed miserably to say the least.

"I'll get up but if you lay back down again I'll throw water on you." As soon as those words left my mouth he shot up knocking me to the ground and got dressed as fast as he could. He ran to the bathroom did all of his shit in there and we were out the door by seven.

"So when we get to school there is someone I want you to meet. His name is Bruce and I have a feeling you'll like him." He said this rather coolly and smiled at me.

I chuckled and smiled too, "what makes you say that?"

"Well he is really hot, funny, likable, he seems to love bats even has this cute bat hoodie, and you both seem to have shit in common."

"Like what?"

"You both have a morbid sense of humor, he likes to exercise, he loves the same kind of movies you do and all that jazz." He just kept smiling through this.

"Hmm can't wait to meet him." I said this calmly but I was actually pretty excited. Just then we arrived at school. We walked through the doors and all of our friends suddenly crowded us and tried to hug me. I heard so many 'I missed yous' you'd think I'd died or something. Amongst the chaos I saw probably the single hottest guy ever and I was pretty sure it was Bruce judging by that hoodie. After all the hugs and such were done Scarecrow grabbed my arm and drug me to a small side hallway.

"Well Joker this is Bruce." He said and pushed us closer than ran off. Bruce was blushing and looking up at me. Allah damn he is fucking sexy and adorable.

"H-hi I'm Bruce but a lot of people call me Batman, mainly because of the whole bat obsession but that doesn't matter…" He kept stammering and my heart just melted. He kept playing with the hem of his jacket and looking between me and floor with that cute blush deepening by the second.

"It's ok, calm down I don't bite." I chuckled. Man did I feel like a perv because as soon as I said that some very questionable images ran through my head. I wouldn't mind giving him a nip or two... thank God for the warning bell, it ripped me from my thoughts as it rang and we quickly swapped numbers said our goodbyes and went to class.

It was another four periods before I saw him again. We had gym together so I was hoping to get to know him better. We were playing dodge ball so this would be interesting. I walked in the gym late like usual, I walked out in a muscle clenching purple tee shirt a pair of baggy black shorts, my white Jordan's and my hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. I could instantly feel the eyes looking at me from both guys and girls. I walked over to where Scarecrow and Bruce were standing. Bruce sounded like such an old name for him and Batman sounded too rough…hmm what about Batsy? It suited him so well. I smiled at my own musing and stood by my friends as the teacher explained what we would be doing today.

After the rather intense game we all filed into the locker room. Me and Scarecrow had changed rather quickly and were just waiting on Batsy but then we heard a loud scream. When we ran to the shower area to see what happened we saw Batsy shoved up against the cold tile, tears streaking down his face, shirt half ripped while he pleaded for the other to leave him alone and to stop. Some guy was kissing his neck with his hand shoved down Batsys' pants. I walked up, pulled the douche off and got in his face, "You ever touch him again I swear I will destroy your sorry ass." Scarecrow had grabbed Batsy and was trying to calm him down while I took care of the dick that hurt my Batsy.

"Ya whatever ya little bitch not like ya can do anythin." He laughed and just stared at me like nothing had happened. This sorry fucker had just crossed the line.

"What the hell did you just fucking say?" I spat in his face. If looks could kill his head would've exploded at least five times by now. I put him down on the floor and punched him square in his jaw. He looked up at me, blood dripping from his lip. He aimed a punch at my gut but I kicked his legs out from him. His head smacked the wet tile and he looked like he was knocked out. I went over to where my two friends were and just stared at Batsy, worry written all over my face. "Hey, are you ok?" I gently placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb in a random pattern trying to calm him down. He flung himself into my arms sobbing like a small child and I felt my heart melt.

And that kids is the end of chapter 1 of my newest project :) I am still working on my SasuNaru and have 2 other stories in production at the moment. I would really appreciate reviews on this. I've only had feedback from friends right now but they're biased so yeah. I get reviews good/bad I will update. Thank you so much for all the support so far I love you all. Peace out :)


End file.
